Bajo Siete Llaves
by Lisa Parker
Summary: ArgChi Omegaverse! Cinco años después, Martín recibe una llamada del omega que le cambió la vida para siempre.


**Bajo Siete Llaves**

 **O**

 **O**

I. A cada santo le llega su día

Papá, ¿quién es mi mamá? Le pregunta Ema y la frase sale de sus labios ingenuamente, mientras está acariciando a su cachorro en el sofá o cuando se acuesta en el piso para jugar con todas sus muñecas. No lo mira, pero Martín sabe que está esperando una respuesta, aunque su cabecita cubierta de motas de rizos rubios no se levanta ni siquiera cuando él deja escapar de sus labios un suspiro cortito y cansado. Martín le dice su nombre y entonces ella siempre lo mira a los ojos y está ahí, el enfrentamiento dulcísimo, sus ojos verdes contra los ojos verdes de Ema que siempre fueron más claritos, más espesos. Entonces le responde siempre con la misma frase, que de tanto decirla parece que ya se ha gastado: No importa quién es tu mamá, está de viaje. Lo único importante es que papá te cuida y te quiere. Y Ema vuelve a bajar la mirada y vuelve a pasar sus dedos y sus manitas regordetas por el pelaje de colores de Alan o a tomar a su Barbie y a hacer como que es una mamá. Martín la observa solo unos segundos, los suficientes como para recordar todo.

Él sabía que era una pregunta que ineludiblemente tendría que contestar alguna vez, cuando Ema se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas para los demás niños del preescolar. Y había inventado esa excusa con la esperanza de que su hija lo creyera. Cuando Ema era chica, todo era más fácil, porque ella creía cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, pero con el tiempo, Martín se fue cuestionando cuánto duraría este viaje de la persona que dio a luz a Ema. Iba a contarle, seguramente iba a hacerlo. Cuando fuera un poquito más grande, quizás a los diez, o a los once, o a una edad en la que ella fuera capaz de entenderlo y de no reprocharle nada, no criticarle nada. Martín sabía que en el fondo ella iba a entender y a creer que lo que él hizo fue lo correcto.

Martín pagó mucho dinero para evitarlo. Pagó por cada boca cerrada que podía ser un disturbio en la vida que él pensaba formar junto a la niña que había aparecido de pronto sin que él pudiera desearlo, sin que él pudiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Le pagó a sus amigos para que se mordieran la lengua cuando los periodistas les preguntaran y le pagó a él, para que se olvidara de que había parido una niña para el resto de la eternidad. Martín no estaba seguro de si Ema algún día debería saber que pagó por ella, para que solo fuera de él, pero sí estaba seguro que todo había valido la pena y cada día lo creía un poco más, cuando Ema correteaba por la casa o se atrevía a golpear una pelota y después se reía, con esa risa contagiosa y Martín la adoraba más que a nada, porque era su vivo retrato.

A excepción de su mamá, nadie sabe el secreto. El mundo da sus propuestas y habla acerca de que podría ser esto pero también aquello pero Martín nunca se encarga de comprobarlo, de decir "sí, esto fue lo que pasó". Algunos rumores corren por aquí y por allá, algunos más cercanos a la realidad, otros más lejanos, pero Martín se había asegurado de que cualquier chisme se mantuviera siendo eso, un chisme. Un par de palabrerías frívolas que nunca llegaran a los oídos de su hija. Un par de palabrerías frívolas que lo golpearan a él, pero a Ema, jamás.

Martín lo recuerda, ahora más que nunca. Estos años con Ema a su lado le han servido para ir de a poquito recreando todo en su memoria, creando paisajes y escenarios y volviendo a poner a corriente todas las cosas que sucedieron. El año es insustancial, Martín solo se mete en la cabeza que Ema nació el 2013 y que eso es todo lo que necesita saber, recordar, siempre. Así que, sin sacar cálculos, él está seguro que conoció al omega que parió a su hija por allá por 2012. Porque iba a empezar el mundial en un mes más y él había ido a jugar un amistoso en Santiago y había ido con sus compañeros a tomar un trago, para celebrar la victoria.

Francis Bonnefoy, su representante, le había adelantado hace poco una buena noticia: en cualquier momento se haría oficial que el Madrid pagaría la suma más alta que cualquier otro equipo había dado por él, solo para tenerlo entre sus filas. Era parte de la nómina de la selección para el Mundial de Francia y las cosas estaban saliendo bien, la vida parecía de pronto en verdad amable, en verdad digna de ser vivida. Y el camarero que los atendía a él y a sus amigos esa noche no lo desmeritaba. Era chileno, probablemente, aunque Martín no se hubiera interesado en saber eso nunca. No hablaba mucho y parecía llevarles los tragos sin alardear, sin ni una intención de hacerse notar, parejito y discreto. No era el tipo de omega al que Martín se había ido acostumbrando, no era empalagoso, no atinó a nada más que a dejarles los vasos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa cortés. Parecía indiferente. Por la manera en que lo miraba a veces, incluso parecía no saber quién era él.

La carrera de Martín había empezado a dar tantas alzas, tantos saltos de repente y tantos giros, que a él también le costaba dimensionar quién era realmente, qué era ahora que se había convertido en un futbolista habilidoso, la clase de futbolista que llama la atención de los clubes grandes. Pero con ello había venido todo, los omegas y los betas (y hasta los alfas) y las fiestas y la plata y todo, todo lo que hace a un futbolista, lo que constituye a un futbolista de elite. Entre tanto coqueteo sin escrúpulos, Martín había perdido la costumbre de practicar algún ritual de conquista cuando de pronto alguien captaba su mirada. Él era directo, franco y siempre sincero.

Así que le dijo, a ese omega de pelo marrón, de ojos que se veían más claros por las luces del recinto y de delantal negro en la cintura, con ese cuerpo al que Martín desvirgó con la vista, que se acostara con él. Era como si el rey hubiese elegido al cortesano y a ese pobre muchacho no le quedara otra que aceptar porque él era Martín Hernández y estaba convirtiéndose, con más rapidez de la que podía manejar, en una estrella del fútbol mundial.

Pero él se negó. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue de vuelta a la barra, y Martín observó cómo el resto de los camareros lo llenaban de preguntas, lo atosigaban por cualquier indicio de lo que estaba pasando allí. Uno de sus compañeros pidió otra cerveza y Martín pidió que el muchacho al que se había insinuado les trajera el pedido. Lo único que Martín oyó salir de los labios del camarero fue su nombre, cuando él se lo preguntó. Manuel. Y en realidad, no era un nombre que él recordaría durante los días siguientes. Cuando Manuel apareció de nuevo, a Martín no le quedó otra que desempolvar la olvidada ternura. Le sonrió al chico, se acercó a él y le susurró muy despacio, para que nadie más escuchara: Quiero besarte.

Martín nunca supo bien la razón por la que Manuel se acostó con él, pero supuso que se trataba de la misma razón por la que el resto de las y los muchachos lo hacían, porque un alfa como él era difícil de encontrar y al menos tendrían una historia que contar algún día, aunque nadie les creyera: "Yo me acosté con Martín Hernández". Y las cosas sucedieron. Y Martín no volvió a ver a este Manuel nunca más; se fue cuando estaba dormido, en esa habitación miserable de un motel santiaguino cualquiera.

Pasaron los meses y Argentina estaba a horas de debutar en el mundial de Francia contra Italia cuando recibió una llamada de Francis. Martín recuerda que Francis sonaba cabreado, harto, como si fuera un padre (el padre que él no tenía) que había descubierto una maldad de su chiquillo. Lo primero que Francis le preguntó fue ¿te acuerdas de Manuel? Y él respondió que no, porque, ¿quién carajos era Manuel? Manuel, el chico con que te acostaste en Chile, en el amistoso. Martín abrió la boca. ¡Ah, Manuel! Pero de inmediato su sonrisa se desvaneció porque ¿cómo ese chico se había conseguido el número de su representante? ¿Por qué? Francis le cuenta que Manuel, desesperado y aproblemado, le ha dicho que está esperando un hijo y que el padre no puede ser nadie más que él. Martín se echa a reír, nervioso. "Lo vi desnudo una vez" trata de excusarse, pero no sirve para nada.

Mordiéndose el labio, Martín le pregunta a Francis qué hacer. Francis suena ronco pero le contesta que se haga el examen de paternidad cuando el niño nazca y que si resulta que Manuel es uno de estos omegas que buscan sus quince minutos de fama, pues de la demanda no lo va a salvar nadie. Martín asiente, aunque nadie lo ve, solo en el baño del recinto en el que están concentrados.

Ese día, en la cancha Martín luce errático, sin potencia ni alegría. Su cabeza está en otra parte. Argentina ese año no tiene ningún lugar en el podio mundialero pero Martín, aconsejado por su madre, a la que le ha contado todo en cuanto ha vuelto a casa, le hace llegar a Manuel, a través de Francis, el dinero necesario para llevar su embarazo a término y le paga incluso la cesárea en una clínica buena. Francis lo llama un día, mientras está entrenando y le dice que Manuel ha parido una niña. Martín siente que su corazón se va a salir de su pecho.

Un día después, su mamá, Agustina, parte a Santiago y conoce a la bebé, rosada entera, rubia entera. Le manda una foto por WhatsApp y Martín la recibe entremedio del ir y venir de sus compañeros en los camarines.

Entonces sucede.

Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero en ese momento ocurrió.

Se enamoró de la niña que vio en la pantalla de su celular.

Desde ese momento, Martín tuvo un único capricho: deshacerse de la madre de su hija. Le ofrece a Manuel diez millones de dólares para que renuncie para siempre a la criatura. Sin visitas, sin saludos, sin nada. Como si nunca hubiese estado dentro de vos, como si nunca te hubieran sacado nada del vientre. Agustina y Francis repiten exactamente las palabras de Martín para Manuel y Manuel, solo, confundido y carcomido por la realidad potente que significa tener un hijo, conservar un hijo, mantener un hijo, firma el contrato que lo alejará para siempre de la niña que no ha visto ni un segundo desde que se la quitaron de la guata. Firma el contrato que es claro y decidor: nunca más volverá a ver al fruto de sus entrañas.

Martín había sufrido un montón cuando era un niño, viendo a su papá borracho después del trabajo y por las noches y estaba seguro de que una familia constituida por ambos padres jamás había sido garantía de una buena crianza. Además estaba su novia, María, la obsesiva María, la siempre celosa María, la que llegó a decirle a las revistas que se sintió mal cuando Martín trajo a la niña a la casa pero que al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado y que era "imposible no amar a esa bebita". María fue buena mientras estuvo ahí, pero nunca lo sería tanto como Agustina, y Martín corrió a su madre una noche con la niña en brazos, de su boca salían las palabras que le dijeron a él mismo que todo esto que estaba sucediendo iba en serio: Quiero que me ayudes a educarla, a darle amor como vos lo hiciste conmigo y con Victoria. Nadie nunca va a saber quién parió a Ema. Desde ahí, Martín casi no supo qué era dar leche a media noche ni cambiar pañales porque Agustina siempre estaba a su lado, encargándose de todo.

La prensa empezó a especular. Quién era la mamá de la niña. Dijeron que había pagado por un vientre de alquiler, y entonces vinieron encima todas las burlas, el cuestionamiento a Martín en tanto su capacidad de alfa. Su jefe de prensa no tardó en sacar un comunicado que publicaron directamente en Facebook, en Twitter y en Instagram y que los periodistas reprodujeron por todos lados: "con gran alegría y emoción afirmo que recientemente he sido padre de una niña. La madre de la bebé y yo hemos acordado, ya que la madre prefiere que su identidad se mantenga confidencial, que mi hija se quede bajo mi exclusiva tutela. No se dará más información sobre este asunto y pido a todo el mundo que respete completamente mi derecho a la privacidad (y la de la niña), al menos en temas tan personales como estos".

Manuel nunca apareció otra vez, ni trató de contactarlo, ni de saber cómo estaba Ema, ni nada.

Cuando Martín la mira, hay algo que se extiende en todo su cuerpo. Y cuando la oye reír o la oye decir cualquier palabra o ve sus dibujos, o escucha atentamente como Ema le dice ¡sos el mejor del mundo!, sabe que hizo lo correcto. Que nadie iba a poder amarla como él la amaba y que algún día, cuando Ema se entere de la verdad, no habría nada de que estar asustado, porque el que nada hace, nada teme.

Y Martín trata cada día de complacerla en todo: juguetes, viajes, fiestas con sus compañeritos del preescolar. En lo único que por ahora no puede darle en el gusto es en revelarle el nombre de su mamá, así todos los días Ema se levante y le pregunte: Papá, ¿quién es mi mamá? Porque eso no tiene importancia. Porque su padre es él, Martín Hernández, triunfador y adulado y los dioses no comparten el amor.

* * *

 _Una pequeña intro. Siempre quise escribir un fanfic donde Martín fuera futbolista y bueno, a que no adivinan en qué futbolista famoso está inspirado esta histora!_

 _Me gusta explorar esta faceta de Martín siendo papá, un papá soltero, con una vida mediática y guardando celosamente un secreto del que no se debe enterar nadie, sobre todo su hija._

 _En fin! Siempre trato de escribir dos capítulos cuando voy a subir una historia que no es un one shot así que la próxima semana, supongo, subiré el segundo cap. ¡Besitos a todos!_


End file.
